Big Cass
Bill Morrissey is an American Professional wrestler who is currently signed to NXT Wrestling working under the ring name Colin Cassady. Early Career Before signing with WWE, Morrissey wrestled under the ring name of Cowboy Big Bill Young in the World of Unpredictable Wrestling (WUW) promotion in 2010. WUW is owned by Morrissey's trainer, Johnny Rodz. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE In June 2011, WUW announced that Morrissey had signed with Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), which was WWE's developmental territory at the time. Morrissey made his FCW television debut in July 2011 (FCW TV airs on tape delay), portraying the Dean of the University of Florida as Dean Martin. Morrissey wrestled his first televised match under the ring name of Colin Cassady on the 4 September 2011 episode of FCW TV for a disqualification loss against Richie Steamboat. Cassady found no immediate success and continued to lose matches for the rest of 2011 and in early 2012. Cassady finally scored his first win on the 11 March 2012 episode of FCW TV by defeating Kenneth Cameron. Cassady's final FCW TV match was broadcast on 7 July 2012 that saw him defeat Aiden English. When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling in August 2012, Cassady's NXT television debut took place on 5 June 2013 with a loss to Mason Ryan. Cassady then formed an alliance with Enzo Amore, who had also previously lost to Ryan, and they labelled themselves "the realest guys in the room". In real life, Morrissey (Cassady) first met Eric Arndt (Amore) at the age of 15, when they played basketball together at the Cage of Manhattan, New York nearly ten years before August 2013. However, Ryan easily defeated them in consecutive singles matches, but lost to them in a handicap match. Ryan ultimately had the last laugh when he caused Amore and Cassady to be attacked by Tons of Funk. With their feud with Ryan finished, Amore and Cassady went on to feud with Alexander Rusev, Sylvester Lefort and Scott Dawson. On the 25 September episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady participated in a gauntlet match for a future shot at the NXT Tag Team Championship; they started the match, first defeating CJ Parker and Tyler Breeze, then beating Rusev and Dawson, but fell to their final opponents, The Ascension. When Amore suffered a broken leg, Cassady tried his hand at singles competition, feuding with Aiden English. Amore returned on the 26 June 2014 episode of NXT, saving Cassady from an attack from Sylvester Lefort and Marcus Louis, the new team of The Legionnaires. Personal life Morrissey attended Archbishop Molloy High School, serving as a peer tutor, a homeless shelter volunteer and a National Honor Society member. He played basketball in his senior year and featured in the Catholic High School Athletic Association Senior Classic All-Star game. Morrissey then received a scholarship to attend New York University (NYU), where he entered the pre-medical track before going on to study economics. Morrissey played for NYU's basketball team starting from the 2005–2006 season when he was a freshman until the 2008–2009 season as a senior, where he played as a center. Morrissey co-captained the team for the 2008–2009 season. Following his graduation, Morrissey started a ticket brokerage company specializing in events at Yankee Stadium and Madison Square Garden. While performing as Colin Cassady, he claimed that he "hadn't sung in many years" but had experience "street performing in the subways of New York City". External links * Collin Cassady Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni